Ne m'oublie pas
by Nighteyes64
Summary: Il n'a pas eu besoin de parler. Je l'ai su à l'instant où il a ouvert les yeux. Mon cœur s'est brisé à cet instant-là.


Hello les petits choux !

Et oui c'est moi le retour et non je ne suis pas morte. Je m'excuse de ne rien avoir posté depuis longtemps. Je me suis lancé sur une nouvelle fic à chapitre qui pour le moment…. n'avance pas vraiment. J'ai eu moins de temps ces derniers temps pour écrire et du coup je n'avance pas. Mais je n'arrête pas d'écrire pour autant et peut être qu'un jour, je ne sais pas quand, vous aurez cette fameuse fic.

En attendant je vous mets un petit OS écris il y a peu de temps. Voilà c'est pour vous, cadeau, ça me fait plaisir. Ne me remerciez pas. Ou en fait si remerciez moi dans une petite review parce que je les aime et que je vous n'aime.

Disclaimer : comme toujours les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK, bouuuuuuh elle devrait nous les donner quand même, on est gentilles on les abime pas. Ou si peu…

Un dernier petit mot pour remercier mon Piupiu qui me relis toujours et qui me supporte trèèèèès souvent.

Bisouuus

* * *

 _Il n'a pas eu besoin de parler. Nul besoin qu'il dise ses paroles qui se sont répercutées sur les murs froids de sa chambre d'hôpital tandis que je restais de marbre face à lui. Je l'ai su à l'instant où il a ouvert les yeux. J'ai su quand il a posé ses émeraudes sur moi. J'ai su… et mon cœur s'est brisé à cet instant-là._

 _Disparue la lueur qui faisait briller ses yeux quand il les posait sur moi. Envolé ce mélange de joie, de malice, de tendresse et d'autre chose. Ce petit quelque chose qui me faisait me sentir si spécial chaque fois que je le voyais dans son regard. Plus criant que tous les discours du monde, un seul de ses regards me suffisait à me sentir bien. Il me disait sans cesse à quel point mes yeux gris étaient merveilleux, comme il aimait les voir passé du plus terrible des orages à un ciel calme et dégagé. Mais moi je ne cessais de me dire que le plus beaux des gris n'était rien face au vert de ses yeux._

 _C'est cette lueur là que j'aurais dû voir quand il a posé son regard sur moi dans cette chambre d'hôpital sinistre. J'aurais voulu revoir ce regard là… et ne pas contempler ce que j'ai vu. Ce regard que je n'aurais plus cru voir depuis des années, un mélange de haine et de dégoût ajouté à une pointe de surprise._

 _Il m'a fixé un moment, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi je me trouvais dans cette pièce. Il a semblé ensuite chercher à comprendre ce qu'était cette pièce au juste. Puis il a fini par rendre les armes. Je l'ai vu se rallonger dans son lit, son visage trop blanc se confondant avec la pâleur de ses draps. C'était moi qui étais trop blanc en général, pas lui. Lui il était celui à la peau teintée d'une douce couleur dorée. Une peau aussi chaleureuse qu'il l'était lui. Alors que moi j'étais celui dont la peau blanche rappelait le tempérament froid._

 _Il a fini par lever les yeux au plafond, cherchant à éviter mon regard. Puis il a lancé ces quelques mots, insignifiants pour lui, rien de plus qu'une des nombreuses remarques qu'on avait pu se lancer étant jeune, beaucoup moins terrible à ses yeux que tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire, beaucoup plus horrible en réalité que tout ce que je pourrais jamais lui dire._

« Putain Malfoy… Je suis en enfer c'est ça ? Me dit pas que je suis encore à Ste Mangouste et que c'est toi mon médicomage… »

 _En enfer… c'était à peu près là où il avait l'impression de se trouver…_

* * *

Il tourne les talons et quitte ma chambre sans avoir répondu à ma question. Décidément il ne changera jamais, toujours le même connard que j'ai connu à Poudlard. Tant pis, je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il est parti chercher une infirmière et que celle-ci pourra répondre à mes questions, parce que j'en ai et des tas à lui poser.

La première et la plus importante, comment je me suis retrouvé là, putain de merde ?! Je n'ai pas de souvenirs d'un quelconque accident ou d'une bataille ou autre. A la réflexion les dernières minutes avant de me réveiller dans ce lit sont assez floues. Je me rappelle que j'étais sorti. Ou non je rentrais peut être de quelque part…. En tout cas, je me dépêchais de rentrer à la maison parce que j'étais en retard et que j'allais encore me faire crier dessus par ma tendre moitié. Et puis… le trou noir. Impossible de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé. J'ai peut-être été attaqué par derrière ou une voiture m'a renversé alors que je traversais la rue. Impossible à savoir pour le moment. L'inventaire de mes blessures ne m'apprend pas grand-chose. Mis à part un horrible mal de tête je me sens plutôt bien.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant que l'infirmière n'arrive. Aussitôt qu'elle entre j'ai envie de m'enfuir. Cette femme est une vraie furie doublée d'un moulin à paroles. Elle passe plusieurs minutes à m'ausculter, faisant l'inventaire de mes blessures et de mes différentes douleurs. Ça devrait aller vite, j'ai mal uniquement à la tête. Et pourtant non. Elle agite sa baguette au-dessus de moi, me noyant sous un flot incessant de questions. J'y réponds mais je commence vraiment à perdre patience.

Et Malfoy qui est revenu. Forcément avec la chance que j'ai, il a fallu que ce soit lui mon médicomage. C'est bizarre pourtant, je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il ait fait des études dans ce domaine. De toute façon depuis la fin de la guerre je ne me suis pas vraiment intéressé à ce qu'il pouvait faire de sa vie. J'étais trop occupé par ma propre vie, mes amis, ma petite amie, mes études d'Auror… Merde ! Mes études d'Auror ! Je vais me faire tuer par mon référent je le sens. Déjà qu'en début d'année ils nous ont fait la morale sur le fait de manquer des cours. Je sens que j'ai encore du en manquer des tas. Je vais me faire tuer.

J'interromps finalement l'insupportable infirmière pour poser les questions qui m'intéressent. A savoir depuis combien de temps je suis ici, quand est-ce que je vais sortir, et putain comment j'ai fini dans ce lit ?!

Elle finit par se taire, une micro seconde avant de se décider de répondre à mes questions à un débit de mitraillette.

« Vous avez pris un mauvais sort au cours d'une intervention. Il vous a plongé dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours. On ne savait pas vraiment quels seraient les effets sur vous, on attendait de voir quand vous alliez vous réveiller pour en connaitre les conséquences. Mais vous avez l'air de vous porter à merveille. »

Elle me gratifie en prime d'un sourire plein d'enthousiasme… Non mais quelle conne ! Je suis dans un lit d'hôpital, j'ai été dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai un mal de tête épouvantable et elle ose me sortir que je me porte à merveille ! Pitié qu'on aille me virer cet incapable et l'autre piquet de Malfoy et qu'on aille me chercher du vrai personnel qualifié.

« Quant à savoir quand vous pourrez sortir, il faudra attendre que le médicomage vienne vous examiner. C'est lui qui décidera. »

Je quitte finalement des yeux l'autre boulet et fixe mon regard durement sur le dit médicomage qui semble se laisser désirer dans le fond de la pièce. Il attend quoi pour venir me dire que je peux partir celui-là ? L'idée de le laisser s'approcher de moi me répugne au plus haut point mais je n'ai qu'une envie, quitter cet endroit et retrouver ma vie.

« Et il attend quoi pour venir ? »

Il y a une trace de défi dans mon regard, une question sous-entendu, osera-t-il s'approcher de moi pour venir jouer au parfait petit médicomage ? Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé dans ce rôle-là mais après tout pourquoi pas. Ca doit lui faire plaisir de se dire qu'il a tant d'ascendant sur ses malades. Je plains ses malades et moi en particulier puisqu'il semble que je suis l'un d'entre eux. Pourtant, depuis qu'il est revenu dans la pièce il se contente de me regarder bizarrement, écoutant d'une oreille attentive ce que dit l'infirmière.

Celle-ci semble d'ailleurs perdue tandis que son regard passe de Malfoy à moi. Il faut croire que j'ai enfin réussi à lui clouer le bec à celle-là.

« Mais… il… »

Elle se met à bredouiller, ne sachant apparemment plus vraiment quoi dire. Sur le moment ça soulage mais là j'aimerais bien quand même qu'elle me réponde. C'est finalement Malfoy qui se décide à la couper et à parler.

« Laissez… Je vais chercher un médicomage. Je doute que Monsieur Potter supporte davantage ma présence. »

Et là-dessus il s'en va sans un mot de plus, sans un regard en arrière, me laissant avec une drôle d'impression seul dans mon lit avec pour toute compagnie l'autre pénible d'infirmière pipelette. Je reste interdis un moment, à fixer comme un abruti la porte qui vient de se refermer sur lui tandis qu'elle recommence à parler, me demandant si j'ai des souvenirs de l'accident.

« Non… je me rappelle que j'étais en train de rentrer chez moi. J'étais en cours ou… sorti avec des amis, je ne sais plus. Je me dépêchais de rentrer retrouver ma petite amie et là… le trou noir… »

Et à nouveau je la vois se figer, me regardant moi bizarrement cette fois ci. Ce qu'elle peut être agaçante à la fin. Pour parler de tout et de rien ça elle a l'air forte, mais demandez-lui des réponses clairs, c'est certainement trop pour elle.

« Votre petite amie ? »

Sa voix se fait chevrotante à nouveau tandis que moi je commence à franchement perdre patience. Mes sourcils se froncent tandis que je lui réponds d'un air agacé.

« Oui ma petite amie, Ginny Weasley. Elle devrait être là d'ailleurs… non ? A moins que vous ne l'ayez pas autorisé à venir ? Quand est-ce que je pourrais la voir ? »

Je sais que je commence à m'énerver sur elle et qu'elle n'y est pour rien mais tout ça commence à être trop pour moi. J'ai mal à la tête, je ne me sens pas vraiment dans mon assiette et je ne comprends toujours rien de ce qui m'arrive.

Un nouveau médicomage finit par passer la porte et renvoie gentiment l'infirmière qui semble plus que perdue. Il se présente et commence à son tour à m'ausculter. Ses gestes sont plus assurés, ses questions plus précises que celles de l'infirmière et je sens que je commence à me détendre un petit peu. Il fait apparaitre une potion pour mon mal de tête et une fois avalée je me sens déjà mieux.

Mais cette sensation ne dure qu'un instant. Je le vois finalement prendre une chaise et l'approcher de mon lit pour venir s'installer dessus. A l'air grave qu'il prend, je devine que les nouvelles ne seront pas bonnes. Il a le même air qu'ils prennent tous quand ils vous annoncent que vous avez une terrible maladie et qu'il ne vous reste plus que quelques jours à vivre. Et j'ai peur, parce que je n'ai pas combattu Voldemort pour finir bêtement dans ce lit d'hôpital à supporter cette horripilante infirmière.

« Monsieur Potter… Quel est votre dernier souvenir ? »

Et à nouveau je raconte la même chose qu'à l'infirmière. Mes souvenirs sont flous et je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Ils s'enfuient comme un rêve qu'on essaierait de retenir. Plus je tente de me concentrer dessus et moins je me souviens avec netteté de ce qu'il s'est passé. Etait-ce le soir ou la journée ? Est-ce que j'étais en train de revenir de cours ou d'une soirée ? C'était peut-être l'anniversaire de Ron ou peut-être pas… Je me souviens que j'étais inquiet à l'idée que Ginny m'en veuille pour mon retard, ce ne pouvait pas être une soirée avec les Weasley donc. Peut-être une soirée avec des camarades de ma promotion.

Mes réponses ont l'air de le frustrer et je ne peux que partager son sentiment.

« Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ? »

Je fouille et fouille dans mes souvenirs mais j'ai du mal à donner une date exacte. Je sors du coma c'est un peu normal après tout non ? Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion et de quelques calculs approximatifs par rapport à la date où je suis rentré à l'école des Aurors j'arrive à une estimation.

« On est en avril ? Avril en 2001 ? »

Je sens à son regard que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre et je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime toujours pas son air trop sérieux annonciateur d'une mauvaise nouvelle qui va me tomber dessus et que je ne vais pas apprécier. Il semble réfléchir un moment, cherchant ses mots avant de finalement se jeter à l'eau.

« Monsieur Potter… Vous avez reçu un mauvais sort, probablement de la magie noire. Nous ne savons pas quel sort exactement d'où notre difficulté à vous soigner pendant votre coma et notre inquiétude vis-à-vis de votre réveil. »

Tout ça…. J'arrive à peu près à le comprendre. C'était plus ou moins ce qu'avait commencé à m'expliquer l'autre gourde d'infirmière. Je ne comprends toujours pas par contre pourquoi il tire cette tête d'enterrement. Est-ce que mon cas est plus grave qu'un simple mal de crâne ? Pourtant celui-ci se porte beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il m'a donné cette potion. Ca ne peut pas être si terrible que ça si je n'ai déjà plus mal à la tête ?

Je me tais. Je fixe sans comprendre le médicomage qui semble ne plus savoir parler. Il cherche ses mots, cherchant certainement la meilleure manière de m'apprendre ce qui m'arrive. Et ça a l'air d'être horrible vu le temps qu'il m'est à me répondre.

« Monsieur Potter… »

Et je n'aime vraiment pas le fait qu'il emploie mon nom ainsi, qu'il prenne une grande inspiration avant de se décider à se jeter à l'eau.

« Nous ne sommes pas en avril 2001… Nous sommes en novembre 2008… »

Je n'entends plus ce qu'il me dit. Je vois vaguement ses lèvres remuer, je me doute qu'il doit me parler et que ce qu'il me dit est de la plus haute importance mais je ne parviens pas à me concentrer sur ses paroles. Le choc est bien trop violent. 2008… plus de sept années de ma vie… Où sont-elles passées ? Que s'est-il passé pendant toutes ces années ? Je ne suis plus étudiant, je n'ai plus à me soucier des cours que je manque. Depuis le temps je dois être diplômé et peut être même Auror en service. Ca explique peut-être le pourquoi du mauvais sort que j'ai reçu durant une obscure bataille. J'essaie de me creuser la tête, de me souvenir de cette bataille où je serais tombé… rien… le trou noir… rien de plus que ce souvenir vague d'une course pour aller retrouver la personne que j'aime… je suis en retard… elle va m'attendre…

« … a du abîmer la zone de votre cerveau qui stocke les souvenirs ce qui explique votre amnésie partielle mais je pense que… Monsieur Potter vous m'entendez ? »

Je sors de mes pensées pour tenter de me reconcentrer sur le médicomage. Je sais que je suis sensé m'inquiéter de mon état de santé, de ce qui est arrivé à ma mémoire, mais il y a des questions plus urgentes dont j'ai besoin de réponse.

« Où est Ginny ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas à mes côtés ? Et Ron ? Et Hermione ? »

Où sont-ils tous ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose pendant ces sept années. Ils ont du s'absenter pour diverses raisons mais ils vont arriver. Peut-être que les heures de visite sont terminées. Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai aucune idée du moment de la journée où j'ai repris conscience. Je navigue dans l'inconnu, perdu dans un instant et une époque qui me sont inconnus et tout ce que je veux c'est la revoir elle, revoir quelqu'un de familier autre que Malfoy.

Le médicomage se lève en soupirant, il semble enfin comprendre qu'il ne tirera rien de plus de moi aujourd'hui. Il me faut un peu de temps, un visage connu et amical pour réussir à me resituer.

« Monsieur et Madame Weasley sont en déplacement pour le moment. Ils tentent de revenir aussi vite que possible. Ils ont été avertis de votre accident. Nous allons également les prévenir de votre réveil. Ils ne devraient donc plus tarder à arriver. Quant à Mademoiselle Weasley, je vais demander à ce qu'elle vienne vous voir. »

Monsieur et Madame Weasley… merde ils se sont mariés ? Mais quand ? Non, question idiote. Ils se sont certainement mariés pendant les sept années que j'ai oublié. Et j'ai oublié ça… J'ai oublié le mariage de mes meilleurs amis. Je sens une larme glisser sur ma joue en pensant à tout ce que j'ai dû oublier sur ces sept années. Merde sept ans c'est vraiment long. Me suis-je marié ? Est-ce qu'on a enfin franchi le pas avec Ginny ? Est-ce qu'on a eu des enfants ? J'espère que non. Pas que je n'en veuille pas, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille à moi mais ne pas se souvenir de la naissance de son enfant, je crois que je ne le supporterais pas.

Le médicomage finit par partir, me laissant seul avec les questions qui se bousculent dans mon esprit. J'attends que Ginny arrive. Elle, elle pourra me répondre, combler les trous dans ma mémoire. Peut-être que de l'entendre, de la voir, ça réveillera quelque chose en moi. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que le médicomage a dit. Mon état est-il irréversible ? Ou y-a-t-il un petit espoir ? Je n'écoutais pas, j'étais trop sous le choc. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs.

Je me laisse aller sur le coussin et ferme les yeux. Je tente de me détendre, de me reposer un peu tant que mon mal de tête se tient tranquille. Mais dès que je tente d'oublier, les mêmes questions reviennent me hanter et mon cerveau continue de s'agiter, cherchant en vain une explication, une bribe de souvenir perdu qui m'aiderait à retrouver le fil de ma vie.

* * *

Je me réveille un peu plus tard, l'épuisement ayant été finalement plus fort que moi. Une main chaude tient doucement la mienne, me rappelant le rêve que je faisais. Trop flou encore pour mon propre bien, juste une impression, un corps chaud que je serais contre le mien et l'amour que je ressentais pour cette personne.

Je rouvre les yeux et tombe sur un visage inquiet me fixant. Je souris, rassuré pour la première fois depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

« Ginny… Merlin merci tu es là et tu vas bien… »

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes tandis qu'elle me fixe, serrant toujours ma main dans la sienne.

« J'ai vu le médicomage… Il… il m'a tout expliqué… Ils ne savent pas vraiment pourquoi tu as perdu ta mémoire ni si ça va revenir… »

Je ne dis rien, je ne réagis pas. Je m'y attendais de toute façon. Ils ignorent tout du sort qui m'a frappé et des effets qu'il aurait pu avoir. Je ne peux que tenter d'espérer. Attendre et espérer que ma mémoire me revienne un jour.

« Raconte-moi… »

Cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends de voir quelqu'un qui pourra répondre à mes questions. J'ai besoin de savoir, de connaitre les détails ou au moins les grandes lignes de cette vie qu'on m'a prise.

Elle hésite un instant puis elle se met à parler me racontant tout ce que j'ai manqué. J'ai terminé mes études d'Auror, je suis même ressorti premier de ma promotion. Ron lui a arrêté avant la fin. Trop dur, trop épuisé par la guerre et sa violence. Il a rejoint son frère pour s'occuper de Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Il est heureux, plus qu'il ne l'avait été pendant ses études. Hermione elle est devenue avocate, spécialiste du droit sorcier international. Elle voyage énormément et Ron l'accompagne dès qu'il le peut. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas là mais ils vont arriver, dans quelques jours ils devraient être là. Ginny est entré chez les Harpies en tant que poursuiveuse. Elle s'éclate vraiment, je peux le voir à la façon qu'ont ses yeux de briller quand elle parle de son équipe. Elle se tait finalement, s'arrêtant avant de répondre aux questions qui m'intéressent vraiment.

« Et… et nous ? »

Je veux savoir ce que j'ai manqué de notre vie à deux, quels grands moments de notre histoire sont passés à la trappe de ma mémoire défaillante.

Elle inspire profondément, prenant un peu le même air que le médecin avant qu'il ne m'annonce sa terrible nouvelle. A la différence, qu'elle ferme les yeux un instant, laissant une larme solitaire rouler sur sa joue. Quand elle les rouvre finalement, toute trace de tristesse semble l'avoir quittée. Au contraire elle me sourit tendrement.

« Nous nous sommes mariés… Tu m'as demandé en mariage quelques mois après la fin de tes études. Nous nous sommes mariés au Terrier, tout le monde était là. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

Elle me sourit en me racontant tout ça. Je ne doute pas que cela devait être le plus beau jour de ma vie également. A la différence qu'il est profondément ancré dans sa mémoire alors qu'il a fui la mienne. Je serre un peu plus sa main en lui souriant.

« Tu me raconteras tout ça dans les détails quand on sera rentré chez nous… »

Un nouveau sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres. Je l'entends me murmurer doucement ces quelques mots avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte à nouveau.

« Bien sûr… dès que tu seras rentré chez nous… »

* * *

Je rouvre les yeux alors que j'entends des voix retentir dans ma chambre. Ils parlent doucement, certainement pour ne pas me réveiller, mais je peux sentir l'agacement dans l'une des voix.

« … es complètement inconsciente… finira par le savoir… jeu dangereux… »

Mon esprit est encore un peu embrumé. Mon mal de tête se réveille en entendant les voix parler, quittant par moment le murmure pour se faire plus forte, plus énervée.

« … ne le voulait pas. Il l'a chassé de la chambre. C'est moi qu'il a réclamé en se réveillant. C'est un signe. »

« Ne me reparle pas de cette histoire par pitié. Il n'y était pour rien et tu le sais très bien. Il avait pris sa décision bien avant tout ça. »

Je ne comprends pas de quoi elles parlent. Il me semble reconnaitre les voix d'Hermione et de Ginny. Pourquoi elles se disputent ça je ne le comprends pas. Je m'agite faiblement dans mon lit et aussitôt je le sens toutes les deux venir se précipiter sur moi, me parlant avec inquiétude. Je sens ensuite quelqu'un me redresser et me faire avaler une potion. Aussitôt la douleur me quitte et me laisse plus réveiller et alerte que je ne l'étais.

J'avais bien vu, Hermione est bien là, ainsi que Ginny. Ron se tient dans un coin de la pièce me regardant avec inquiétude. Je leur souris, rassuré de retrouver enfin les trois personnes que j'aime le plus près de moi. Mon monde retrouve un peu de sa normalité.

« Ça fait plaisir de vous voir les gars… »

Je tends la main vers Ginny, l'invitant à venir la prendre et à s'installer à mes côtés. Elle ne se fait pas prier et me rejoins, glissant sa petite main chaude dans la mienne. Mes amis s'installent également sur une chaise à mes côtés et après m'avoir demandé comment je me sentais, ils continuent de remplir les trous de ma mémoire.

Je suis donc devenu Auror, un sacrément bon Auror parait-il. J'étais en mission quand j'ai pris ce mauvais sort. La fin de la guerre n'a pas suffi à arrêter tous les fanatiques de Voldemort. J'étais parti dans le repaire de certains d'entre eux. On s'en sortait plutôt bien. On avait maîtrisé pratiquement tout le monde. Nous étions en train de repartir quand l'un d'entre eux a surgi de nulle part et m'a envoyé ce sort. Suite à ça je suis resté cinq jours dans le coma. Ils commençaient vraiment à penser que je ne me réveillerais plus mais je l'ai fait. Un miracle de plus à attribuer au Survivant. Je ne suis cependant pas vraiment certain d'apprécier celui-là. Cette fois ci le prix à payer à revenir a été plus élevé qu'une cicatrice sur le front.

« Mis à part ta mémoire défaillante et tes maux de tête tu n'as pas l'air de souffrir d'autre chose. Les médicomages pensent même qu'avec le temps les douleurs disparaitront. Ils parlent également de te laisser sortir dans quelques jours à condition que tu restes sous surveillance. »

Je hoche distraitement la tête aux paroles d'Hermione. Je préfère me tourner vers Ginny qui continue de me sourire avec tendresse.

« J'ai pris quelques jours de congés. De toute façon la saison est terminée et mon entraineur a été tout à fait compréhensif. Je vais pouvoir rester à prendre soin de toi à la maison. »

La maison… ces quelques mots suffisent à me faire me sentir beaucoup mieux. Il me tarde déjà d'y retourner et de quitter cette chambre beaucoup trop blanche.

Je ne remarque pas le regard qu'échangent mes deux meilleurs amis. Je me contente de sourire à Ginny et d'espérer pouvoir bientôt partir.

* * *

Il a fallu plus de quelques jours pour que je puisse sortir de l'hôpital. Mes maux de tête ont été plus difficiles à faire partir qu'ils ne le pensaient. Au bout de deux semaines ils ont fini par trouver la potion qui parvient à me calmer. A condition que j'en prenne à intervalles régulières, je me sens à peu près normal. Ma mémoire elle ne semble toujours pas revenue. Je commence à me dire qu'elle ne reviendra jamais.

Ginny vient me voir tous les jours. Elle ne cesse de me parler, espérant stimuler ma mémoire peut être. Elle me raconte tout un tas de choses, me parlant des enfants de Bill et Fleur, en passant par des anecdotes de notre vie à deux. Elle s'arrête par moment et me fixe avec un regard plein d'espoir, me demandant si quelque chose me revient. Puis je vois sa bonne humeur s'éteindre quand je lui réponds inlassablement que non. Elle ne se décourage pourtant pas et elle continue de me raconter cette vie.

J'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'agit bien de ma vie. J'ai l'impression qu'on me raconte l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre, celle d'un étranger. Comme si toutes ces choses ne m'étaient pas arrivées. Pourtant j'ai vu les photos, elle me les montre souvent. Parfois on s'installe le soir, sur le tapis devant notre cheminée. On prend un verre de vin et on le sirote tranquillement tandis qu'elle tourne les pages des albums me racontant les moments de notre vie.

C'est pourtant moi le jeune homme que je vois rieur sur toutes ces photos. C'est moi que je vois en train de danser avec elle le jour de notre mariage alors qu'elle est si belle dans sa robe blanche. Il n'y a aucun doute possible. Ce sont bien les même yeux verts que je vois dans le même visage, la même gaucherie dans mes gestes tandis que je tente de la suivre au rythme de la musique. C'est moi qui ris aux éclats avec elle tandis que je lui marche sur le pied tandis que nous valsons. C'est moi… mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit vraiment moi.

Je contemple ces photos, sans parvenir à ressentir la même émotion qu'elle, sans réussir à faire ressurgir des tréfonds de ma mémoire un reste de ce jour. Alors je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement pour faire disparaitre cette tristesse de ses yeux. Pendant les quelques minutes où nous nous aimons je parviens à oublier à quel point je la déçois, à quel point toute cette situation doit être horrible pour elle, savoir que l'homme qu'on aime ne se souvient plus de ces instants magiques.

Notre vie a pris une étrange routine. Nous passons notre temps ensemble, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Nous n'avons que trop conscience à quel point nous sommes passés près du moment où nous aurions pu être séparés pour toujours.

Nous nous réveillons ensemble, enlacés dans le lit. En général on se prélasse là un moment avant de nous décider à aller prendre notre douche. Des fois ça dégénère et nous mettons plus de temps que prévu. Le reste de la journée se déroule à peu près de la même manière. Nous prenons notre petit déjeuner ensemble puis nous allons nous promener, rendre visite à nos amis. Ils essayent tous de stimuler ma mémoire, tentant vainement de faire remonter des souvenirs de cette vie que j'ai vécu avec eux, en vain.

Puis le soir nous nous retrouvons ensemble, parfois au lit, d'autres fois devant la cheminée ou sur le canapé. Et tandis qu'elle s'endort dans mes bras, je ne peux que regretter une fois de plus de ne plus être complètement l'homme avec qui elle a vécu ses instants.

Et puis il y a ces nuits où je me réveille en sursaut, plus perdu que jamais. Ces rêves sont étranges, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser d'eux. Je suis au lit, allongé aux côtés de la personne que j'aime et je me sens bien. Je caresse sa peau blanche du bout des doigts, souriant de plaisir. Puis je la sens s'éloigner de moi. Et je ressens ce besoin de me dépêcher de la rattraper, de la retrouver. La même impression fugitive que celle de mon dernier souvenir.

Je me réveille en sursaut pour voir que tout va bien. Elle est là, à côté de moi, dormant paisiblement. Je me colle alors contre elle, savourant la tiédeur de son corps contre le mien tandis qu'elle pousse un soupir de bien être dans son sommeil. Elle est là contre moi… pourtant je n'arrive pas à chasser cette impression de son esprit.

Elle s'est même faite de plus en plus présente au fil des jours. Au début ce n'était que la nuit, quand je me réveillais en sursaut de l'un de mes rêves. Puis elle a commencé à venir m'importuner au réveil, ne s'estompant que dans la journée. Désormais elle ne me quitte plus. Je ressens même le besoin de retrouver la personne du rêve de plus en plus intensément. Pourtant, elle est là à mes côtés. Je n'en parle pas à Ginny. J'ai trop peur de l'effrayer. Elle qui est si patiente avec moi, elle n'a pas besoin de supporter une de mes bizarreries de plus.

Puis notre routine a pris fin. Elle a été la plus touchée de nous deux par cette nouvelle. Elle devait reprendre l'entrainement si elle voulait être prête pour la saison prochaine. Moi je devais tout reprendre à zéro, reprendre mes études pour combler ce que ma mémoire avait oublié. Enfin si je le désirais…

Depuis mon retour j'ai l'impression d'évoluer comme dans un brouillard. Je me sens bizarrement détaché de tout, de cette vie qui ne me semble plus m'appartenir. Je suis perdu, ne sachant que faire de ma vie. Alors je me dis que c'est une bonne chose que Ginny reprenne l'entrainement. Je vais avoir un peu plus de temps pour moi, pour tenter de me retrouver. J'arrêterais pendant un petit moment de voir ses yeux se remplir de déception. Et je vais pouvoir chercher à comprendre d'où me vient cet étrange sentiment que je n'arrive pas à oublier.

* * *

« Ça fait du bien de te revoir. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé rien que tous les deux. »

Je souris, plongeant mon regard dans ma tasse de thé pour éviter d'avoir à trouver quelque chose à répondre. Cela fait longtemps en effet qu'Hermione et moi n'avons pas été seuls. Quelques semaines pour elle, des années pour moi. Depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital je me suis enfermé dans ma routine avec Ginny. C'est mal je sais et ça n'a été profitable à aucun de nous deux mais je pense que sur le moment on en avait besoin.

Elle reste un moment à me regarder, essayant d'oublier la gêne qui s'est installé entre nous. Nous n'étions pas comme ça avant. Ou peut-être l'étions nous devenu mais que je ne m'en rappelle plus. Impossible à savoir.

« Je voulais te demander un service… »

Mon regard remonte de sa tasse, l'air un peu plus intéressé qu'un peu plus tôt. Elle a dû le sentir, car son sourire se fait un peu plus détendu, moins crispé.

« J'ai un gala ce soir. Une sorte de cocktail avec mes collègues de travail et quelques personnes importantes du ministère. Ron ne veut pas m'accompagner forcément. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ca au moins ça n'a pas changé. Mes meilleurs amis sont toujours les même. Il n'y a que moi qui aie l'impression de ne plus savoir qui je suis.

« Ca te dérangerait de m'accompagner ? »

En temps normal j'aurais dit non. Je déteste à peu près autant, si ce n'est plus, ces soirées que Ron. Mais je vois dans ses yeux à quel point Hermione a envie que j'accepte et pas seulement parce qu'elle n'a pas envie d'aller seule à cette soirée. Alors je lui souris et lui promet de venir avec elle.

Son visage s'illumine un bref instant avant de redevenir sérieux. Elle ouvre la bouche, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle va dire. Ca ne lui ressemble tellement pas. D'ordinaire elle a l'air tellement sûre d'elle, pouvant parler de n'importe quel sujet, le connaissant sur le bout des doigts, à commencer par nous. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle savait mieux que moi ce que je pensais ou ressentais, avant même que j'en ai conscience. Pourtant là, elle a l'air de bloquer.

Puis finalement elle se referme, nous nous sommes retournés vers l'entrée d'où nous avons entendu la porte claquer. Quelques instants plus tard Ginny se tient là, me faisant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Bonsoir mon lapin. Tu ne devineras jamais la journée que j'ai passée au stade. J'ai… »

Elle s'arrête dans son élan, apercevant pour la première fois Hermione installée en face de moi.

« Oh… Hermione… quel plaisir de te voir… Tu restes pour le dîner ? »

Je sens la tension plus que palpable entre elles et je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui a pu se passer. C'est ainsi depuis que je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Il a du se passer quelques choses entre elles pendant ces années, quelque chose qu'elles me cachent.

Hermione se lève avec raideur et me salue du regard, ignorant délibérément Ginny à ses côtés.

« Je dois rentrer. J'ai quelques courses à faire et je dois me préparer avant de partir. Je passerais te prendre vers 20 heures ça te va ? »

J'acquiesce doucement et lui sourit tandis qu'elle s'éloigne et quitte l'appartement. Je me lève pour tout ranger, tentant d'ignorer le regard coléreux que m'envoie Ginny. Elle met un petit moment avec d'exploser, me suivant dans la cuisine pour finalement me questionner une fois arrivé là-bas.

« Pourquoi elle doit passer te prendre ? C'est quoi au juste cette histoire ? »

Je soupire tandis que je nettoie nos tasses dans l'évier, tournant le dos à ma femme. Je n'ai pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle est furax.

« Elle a un gala pour le travail ce soir, au ministère. Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais l'accompagner et j'ai accepté. »

« Et elle ne peut pas y aller avec Ron ? C'est son mari après tout, c'est à lui d'y aller pas à toi. »

Je me retourne et tente de lui sourire pour désamorcer la situation.

« Tu sais bien comment est ton frère. Il déteste les bals de ce genre. »

« Toi aussi ! Alors pourquoi tu y vas ? »

« C'est mon amie. J'ai envie de lui rendre ce service. Et puis ce n'est qu'une soirée, tu n'as pas à te mettre dans cet état. »

C'était la phrase à ne pas dire. Ces quelques mots suffisent à la faire sortir de ses gonds pour de bon et elle se met à crier.

« Et tu es mon mari ! C'est avec moi que tu dois passer la soirée au lieu de sortir avec elle ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant l'étrangeté de la situation. Jamais je ne l'ai vu réagir ainsi et certainement pas à cause d'une soirée que j'aurais prévue avec Hermione.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas être jalouse d'Hermione ? Tu le sais que c'est uniquement une amie. »

Je me rapproche d'elle et la prend tendrement dans mes bras. Je la sens se détendre un peu plus.

« C'est toi que j'aime. Mais j'ai besoin de retrouver un peu ma vie, de ressortir, de voir du monde… Tu comprends ? »

Elle boude un instant avant d'hocher légèrement la tête.

« Je sais mais… j'ai vraiment cru te perdre… je ne veux pas te perdre pour de bon… »

« Tu ne me perdras pas… »

* * *

Plus d'une heure plus tard et pas mal de sueur en plus, elle se repose entre les draps de notre lit tandis que je me prépare après avoir pris une douche. J'enfile une robe de sorcier noire avec des broderies vertes. A voir le regard de Ginny ça me réussit plutôt bien. Je l'embrasse rapidement tandis que la sonnette dans l'entrée retentie.

Quelques minutes plus tard je suis dans une immense salle de bal décorée dans des tons dorés. On se croirait dans un palais des milles et une nuit. La magie ça a vraiment du bon parfois.

Hermione est accrochée à mon bras. Ou plutôt c'est moi qui aie l'impression de me cramponner à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. Des tas de sorciers viennent nous saluer, certains que je connais, d'autres qui me sont totalement étrangers. Je ne sais pas si leurs visages me sont inconnus parce que je ne les connais pas ou parce que je les ai connus au cours des dernières années. Foutu statut d'héros et foutue amnésie.

Finalement on arrive à trouver un petit moment de calme et aller nous mettre à l'écart de la foule pour discuter un instant. Je la vois se mordiller la lèvre mal à l'aise. Comme dans mon appartement, il me semble qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose mais que cela ne veut pas sortir et j'avoue que cela m'inquiète.

« Hermione… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? C'est Ron ? »

Et le doute se fait dans mon esprit. Je crois que je ne le supporterais pas s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux. Ils sont ma famille. Je n'ai plus qu'eux au monde. Eux et Ginny…

Ses yeux s'écarquillent à mes mots et en voyant l'air choqué qu'elle prend je suis légèrement rassuré.

« Non… non non non… Tout va bien. Ron et moi on va bien. Ce n'est pas ça. »

Je la fixe un instant puis je commence à perdre patience tandis qu'elle ne fait pas signe de continuer.

« C'est quoi alors ? »

Elle se mordille la lèvre plus que jamais et je sens que je vais vraiment commencer à m'énerver.

« C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé… ces dernières années… On ne t'a pas tout dit… »

Je me sens pâlir en l'entendant. Je me doute que je ne sais pas tout de ce qui s'est passé. Sept années c'est long à raconter. Mais vu la façon qu'elle a de me parler je me doute que ce que je risque d'apprendre ne va pas me plaire. Elle est sur le point de parler davantage quand quelqu'un nous interromps, un de ces patrons qui veut la présenter à quelqu'un d'important à première vue. Je ne peux que la regarder s'éloigner, impuissant, tandis qu'elle emporte les clés de mon passé avec elle. Elle a simplement le temps de me dire, avant de disparaitre dans la foule.

« Interroge Ginny. Il faut que tu lui parles. Elle t'aime mais… elle ne te dit pas tout… »

Je sens davantage mal en entendant ça. Parce que je me rends compte que Ginny, ma Ginny que j'aime, me ment. Je ne sais pas sur quoi mais cette simple idée suffit à me rendre malade.

Je me précipite vers le balcon, bousculant au passage quelques personnes. Je me retrouve finalement dehors et me cramponne à la rambarde tandis que je rends le contenu de mon estomac. J'aurais voulu être seul. Plus que tout j'aurais voulu que personne n'assiste à ça et surtout pas la personne dont j'entends la voix s'élever à côté de moi.

« On ne supporte plus la foule Potter ? »

Je ne me retourne pas, essayant de me redresser et de retrouver un peu de dignité avant d'affronter le regard de mon pire ennemi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? Il me semblait que c'était un gala pour les hommes d'affaires sorciers, les avocats et tout un tas d'autres politiciens. Je ne crois pas que les médicomages et ex-mangemorts sont admis ici. »

« Et les sauveurs du monde sorcier le sont ? Il ne me semble pas les avoir entendus dans ta petite liste. »

Je fini par le foudroyer du regard tandis qu'il se contente de me lancer un regard goguenard. Il pose un verre sur la rambarde et le pousse vers moi.

« Ce n'est pas déconseillé de boire de l'alcool quand on est malade ? On vous apprend pas ça à l'école de médicomagie ? »

Il sourit, d'un léger sourire horripilant que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

« Je ne suis pas médicomage. Et je pense que vu ce que tu as ceci te fera le plus grand bien. »

Je jette un œil au verre qu'il m'a apporté, le fixant sans vraiment comprendre.

« Whisky pur feu avec du coca et des glaçons… à la moldue. Je n'ai pas oublié… »

Sur ces mots il s'en va, me laissant seul comme un con à fixer ce putain de verre et me laissant avec de nouvelles questions. Que foutait-il dans ma chambre d'hôpital s'il n'était pas mon médicomage ? Et depuis quand connait-il mon cocktail favori?

* * *

Je n'ai pas revu Hermione de la soirée. Je me suis contenté de prendre le verre et de le ramener avec moi à l'appartement. Cela fait plusieurs heures que je suis installé dans mon canapé, faisant tourner le whisky dans ma main. Les glaçons ont fondu depuis longtemps à l'intérieur. Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à aller retrouver Ginny. Je ne sais pas si elle est toujours dans la chambre ou si elle a quitté l'appartement pour la soirée.

Je l'entends finalement revenir en titubant à moitié, riant encore aux éclats pour je ne sais quelle raison. Le sait-elle elle-même ? Elle semble ivre et a du mal à marcher. Elle se fige finalement dans le salon en se rendant compte que je suis là assis dans le noir.

« Harry… mais depuis quand tu es rentré ? Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt… »

Mon regard la fixe durement.

« J'en ai eu assez de la soirée… Je voulais te retrouver… Où étais tu toi ? »

Elle se met à balbutier, mal à l'aise que je la découvre dans cet état.

« Je suis sortie avec des collègues de l'équipe, comme tu n'étais pas là… »

Il ne se détend par pour autant, sa main se crispant sur son verre.

« J'ai parlé avec Hermione… »

A la façon dont je la vois pâlir je sais que j'ai visé juste. Elle me cache quelque chose, quelque chose d'important sur mon passé. Cela doit faire longtemps que ce secret pèse sur sa conscience car elle ne met pas longtemps à vider son sac.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti. Je ne voulais pas faire ça au début mais… quand tu es sorti du coma… c'est moi que tu as réclamé, moi et personne d'autre. Tu m'as appelé ta petite amie et tu as demandé à me voir. Tu semblais si… tu me regardais comme tu ne m'avais plus regardé depuis des années. Alors j'ai cru que… que la vie nous donnait une seconde chance… une chance de tout reprendre à zéro entre nous… »

Elle se met à genoux, prenant les miens entre ses mains. Ses yeux sont brouillés de larmes tandis qu'elle essaie de justifier son mensonge. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à laquelle je pensais pouvoir me raccrocher, je pensais pouvoir compter sur elle. Je me trompais. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que notre histoire sonnait faux. Ces moments passaient l'un avec l'autre, coupé du monde. Ce n'était pas normal. J'aurais dû me remettre à vivre plutôt que de rester enfermé dans cet appartement avec elle.

Cet étrange sentiment que m'habitait de plus en plus, je le comprends mieux désormais. Je n'étais pas apaisé avec elle, car ce n'était pas elle la personne qui me manquait tellement, celle que j'aime réellement.

« Je t'ai quitté… »

Ce n'est pas une question. Je sens désormais au fond de moi que c'est la vérité. Je l'ai quitté. Parce qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'il me faut. Parce que même si je tiens à elle, elle n'est pas celle qui me faut.

« Oui… mais c'était une erreur, j'en suis persuadée. Tu n'aurais jamais dû partir. Tout était de sa faute. »

Elle essuie ses larmes d'un geste rageur avant de me fixer à nouveau de son regard suppliant qui me donne simplement envie de vomir.

« On a une chance de repartir à zéro. Une chance de recommencer une vie ensemble. Ne gâche pas tout à cause de ce qu'elle a pu te dire. »

Je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'elle dit. Cette seconde chance c'est elle qui la veut, pas moi. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, savoir qui est la personne qui hante mes rêves chaque nuit. Je veux la retrouver parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec elle que je me sentirais bien. Je le sais. Je le sens au plus profond de moi-même.

« Qui c'est ? »

Elle se recule un peu, me regardant d'un air horrifié. Elle a enfin compris qu'elle avait perdu à nouveau, que cela ne servait à rien de mentir pour me retenir. Elle m'avait perdu il y avait déjà bien longtemps. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne parte à nouveau. Ce n'était pas notre destin d'être ensemble.

Mon regard tombe sur le verre de whisky que je tiens à la main. Ce verre… préparé pour moi… il n'a pas oublié… moi si… Je me lève, ignorant ses cris désespérés tandis que je traverse l'appartement pour sortir le rejoindre.

Je claque la porte et me précipite dans la rue. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Mes pas semblent retrouver d'eux même le chemin que j'ai certainement dû emprunter des centaines de fois. Je parcoure les rues et m'arrête finalement devant une petite maison. Les lumières brillent au travers des fenêtres.

Je me précipite sur la porte et frappe, le cœur battant à tout rompre, attendant qu'il vienne m'ouvrir. Et il est là… Il est tellement beau, ange blond auréolé par la lumière qui s'échappe du salon derrière lui. Aussi beau que dans les rêves que je fais chaque nuit de lui. Mon cerveau a beau l'avoir oublié, mon cœur lui se souvient et bat plus vite encore à sa simple vue.

Alors, sans lui laisser le temps de parler, je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Mon corps tout entier semble électrisé par le simple contact de ses lèvres. Et je me laisse aller tout contre lui alors que le sentiment s'est enfin apaisé en moi. J'ai retrouvé la personne que j'aimais…

* * *

 _Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible. Je pensais que tout était terminé pour nous. Il m'avait oublié. Il nous avait oubliés. La lueur s'était éteinte dans son regard. Je m'étais fait une raison. J'étais retourné vivre dans notre maison. J'avais dormi dans notre lit qui avait accueilli tellement de nos nuits agités, témoins de nos promesses murmurées sur l'oreiller. J'avais parcouru les couloirs et les pièces aujourd'hui silencieuses qui avaient résonnées pendant des années de nos rires et de nos disputes, de nos cris de joie et de nos coups de gueule. Je m'étais préparé à une vie de solitude, observant de loin celui que j'aimais vivre sa vie avec une autre, mais quelle importance du moment qu'il était heureux._

 _Je m'étais résigné, jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe à ma porte. Et qu'il se tienne là dans l'encadrement, plus beau que jamais dans sa robe de sorcier… la lueur brillant à nouveau dans ses yeux…_

* * *

Et voilà c'était tout. Un tout pitit OS mignon. Non avouez que là j'ai été gentille comparé à « All I want ». Personne n'est mort et ils finissent ensemble.

Je le redemande plus à force vous savez que j'aime vos déclarations d'amour, autant que le nutella et les haribos. Donc vous savez sur quel bouton il vous reste à appuyer.

Bisous et à… un de ces jours avec… je ne sais pas encore.

Nighteyes


End file.
